Team Free Love
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: A series of fics for the pairing Team Free Love or Dean/Sam/Cas/Gabriel. Rating varies per chapter.
1. Chapter One: Sleeping Arrangements

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Team Free Love  
Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 610**  
**Chapter: 1/?**  
**Pairings: Team Free Love****  
****Spoilers: As long as you know Cas and Gabe you'll be fine**  
**Warnings: ficlet, fluff, sleepy!TeamFreeLove**  
**Summary: A series of fics for the pairing Team Free Love or Dean/Sam/Cas/Gabriel. Rating varies per chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: So I follow this totally awesome person on tumblr called sleepywinchesters. She's amazing and she posted a little fic that introduced me to the pairing Team Free Love or Dean/Sam/Cas/Gabriel and my heart just fell all in love with it. So, since my step-brother let me have the laptop for the night and since I have nothing better to do I decided to do some ficlets for Team Free Love to heal my soul.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Team Free Love_

_Chapter One: Sleeping Arrangements_

Dean used to have a hard time sleeping at night, even with Castiel and Sam there with him. It wasn't until Gabriel entered their arrangement that he was able to sleep through the night. He couldn't explain it, but he always slept better when Gabriel curled up next to him. The archangel would sigh and pretend to be put out, but he would still pull the hunter to him at night and run his fingers through Dean's hair until the hunter fell asleep. Dean would wake up in the morning and press a small kiss to Gabriel's collarbone before sleepily offering to make breakfast.

The best nights were when the four of them piled into bed together. Cas lay against the pillows, reading the book Sam had recommended. Dean came in next, lying down next to his angel. He rested his head on Cas' shoulder, "What are you reading?" He asked.

"Game of Thones. Sam gave it to me." Castiel replied, marking his page with a bookmark. "Is it already time for bed?" He asked.

Dean nodded, wrapping an arm around Cas' waist, holding the angel close. Cas smiled softly and placed his hand over Dean's, "Where are Sam and Gabriel?" He asked.

"Sam will be in in a minute, he's in the shower. And Gabe's still watching tv."

"That always ends well."

"Doesn't it?" Dean chuckled softly, nuzzling Castiel's throat.

Sam came into the room about fifteen minutes later. He kissed Dean on top of the head before lying down on the other side of Castiel, wrapping an arm around the angel, his arm overlapping his brother's. "Gabriel will be in soon, his show is almost over." Sam said, trailing his fingers lightly over Dean's arm. Dean made a small sound in the back of his throat that sounded like acknowledgement, closing his eyes.

It was another hour before Gabriel made it to bed. Sam was already sound asleep next to Cas, snoring lightly into the angel's neck. Dean squirmed fitfully on the other side like he was trying to get comfortable. Gabriel smiled lightly and shut the door behind himself, "Still can't sleep without me, huh Dean-O?" He teased.

"Shut up and get in bed." Dean grumbled in reply.

Gabriel snorted and climbed into bed behind Dean, pressing his chest against the hunter's back. The archangel wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, rubbing his stomach gently, "Go to sleep, Dean." He mumbled into the hunter's ear, "I'm here now."

Dean sighed lightly and leaned back against Gabriel. He drifted off a few short minutes later.

**End**


	2. Chapter Two: Cuddling

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Team Free Love  
Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 960**  
**Chapter: 2/?**  
**Pairings: Team Free Love****  
****Spoilers: As long as you know Cas and Gabe you'll be fine**  
**Warnings: ficlet, fluff, sleepy!Dean**  
**Summary: A series of fics for the pairing Team Free Love or Dean/Sam/Cas/Gabriel. Rating varies per chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Team Free Love_

_Chapter Two: Cuddling_

"What are you watching?" Sam asked, walking into the living room with two beers in his hand. He handed his brother the second beer before sitting down on the couch next to him. Dean smiled and curled into his little brother's larger body.

"Game of Thrones rerun." The older hunter said, drinking his beer.

"Ah." Sam replied, running a hand through Dean's hair, "I'm completely not surprised."

Dean chuckled and snuggled closer to his little brother, nosing his neck gently. Sam pulled Dean closer against his side, running his fingers through his dark blond hair. "You smell like old spice." Dean mumbled, his lips brushing against the tanned skin of Sam's neck.

Sam smiled and turned his head, bumping noses with Dean briefly before pressing their lips together. "You taste like beer." He mumbled against his older brother's lips.

"So do you." Dean mumbled back, the hand not holding his beer slipping up the back of Sam's shirt to rub his spine. "Missed your musk." Sam pulled back and laughed loudly, his head thrown back. Dean snickered and set his beer down of the coffee table before wrapping both his arms around Sam, moving to straddle his hips, "Hey." He said.

Sam wrapped the fingers of one hand around Dean's waist. He set his beer down and mimicked the action with his other hand, "Hey yourself." The younger said.

Dean bent down and pressed his lips firmly against Sam's, his tongue pressing against his younger brother's lips. Sam hummed lightly in response, opening his lips for Dean to slide his tongue inside. Dean groaned, tangling his fingers in Sammy's hair, his tongue sliding across the younger's. Sam's hands slid up Dean's shirt, running over his ribs and back. Dean broke away occasionally for air before returning his lips to Sam's, red and swollen.

"Not that I mind boys, but there are other people that want to watch tv." Gabriel said from the doorway, "And you two are kind of monopolizing the couch."

"Fuck off, Gabriel." Dean said, turning his head to look up at the archangel.

Gabriel just grinned and walked into the room, kissing Dean on top of the head and Sam on the forehead before plopping down on the couch next to the two hunters. Dean sighed and swung off of Sam, sitting in between his two lovers. Gabriel changed channels to put on some dumb modeling show and Dean scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. The archangel laughed and pulled Dean close to him, "What's wrong, Dean-O? You don't like America's Next Top Model?" He asked, rubbing a hand up and down Dean's back.

"No." Dean muttered childishly, practically pouting. If men pouted, that is. They don't, of course, so obviously Dean was not pouting.

"You could lie down, you know." Gabriel offered, "If you wanted."

It wasn't a secret between the four of them that Dean craved love and comfort. He liked cuddling on the couch when watching tv, being held at night while he slept, having his back rubbed or touched when he was having a bad day. He liked kisses to his forehead and cheeks and lips. He liked when his lovers ran their fingers through his hair or just touched him gently. He needed it, after years of feeling like he had to isolate himself from loving contact with others. But no one mentioned it, because Dean would become defensive, _no c hick flick moments _and all that nonsense.

Dean hesitated a moment before lying down with his head in Gabriel's lap, his legs resting on Sam's. Gabriel smiled and placed a hand in Dean's hair, rubbing his scalp gently. Dean closed his eyes in contentment as Gabriel ran his hand through his hair before trailing his fingers down the hunter's jaw and neck, brushing the skin lightly. Sam looked down at his older brother and smiled, his hand rubbing up and down Dean's calf in a soothing motion. Dean hummed softly in the back of his throat, his hand curling in the materiel of Gabriel's pant leg.

Dean woke to the feeling of someone touching his face gently, which was weird because Dean didn't remember falling asleep. The hunter grunted and blinked his eyes open. Castiel was kneeling in front of the couch, a hand on Dean's jaw, his thumb rubbing his cheek gently. "You'd probably be more comfortable sleeping in the bed, love."

"Wasn't sleeping." Dean protested in a sleepy voice.

"Ah, of course not," Cas said, a smile on his lips, "But still, I'd like if you'd come to bed with me."

"M'kay." Dean mumbled. Cas helped Dean off of the couch, wrapping an arm around the sleepy hunter's waist in order to keep the man upright.

Gabriel and Sam grinned. "We'll be up after we finish this movie." Sam said and Cas nodded, leading Dean to their bedroom.

Cas helped Dean strip down to his boxer briefs before ushering the blond man under the sheets. The angel stripped himself as well before climbing into bed. Dean lay on his side, eyes already shut and breathing evening out. Castiel pressed his chest against Dean's back and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, pressing a kiss to the man's temple. "Goodnight, Dean." He breathed, grinning at Dean's sleepy reply of, "night Cas."

**End**


	3. Chapter Three: Blowjobs

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Team Free Love  
Rating: NC-17 (M)  
Word Count: 502**  
**Chapter: 3/?**  
**Pairings: Team Free Love (Sabriel this chapter)****  
****Spoilers: As long as you know Cas and Gabe you'll be fine**  
**Warnings: ficlet, blowjobs, fluff**  
**Summary: A series of fics for the pairing Team Free Love or Dean/Sam/Cas/Gabriel. Rating varies per chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Yeah I know that I had a tense change. Sorry, this was just awkward sounding in past tense so I changed it to present.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Team Free Love_

_Chapter Three: Blowjobs_

Gabriel really likes giving head. He loves the feeling of a cock in his mouth, down his throat. He loves when his lovers grab his hair and force him to gag on their cocks. Loves hearing his lovers come apart above him and knowing that he's doing it. He's causing all those lovely noises. It's both humbling and empowering at once.

Sam has his fingers tangled in Gabriel's hair, making a mess of the brown strands. He chokes out a groan and bucks his hips up, tanned thighs trembling harshly. Gabriel moans around a mouthful of cock, staring up at Sam with whiskey colored eyes, glazed over with lust. He runs his tongue up and down the thick length, making obscene sucking noises as he does. Sam groans, "Gabriel, fuuuuuck," as the archangel takes him in fully, the head of his cock bumping at the back of Gabriel's throat. Sam brushes back Gabriel's sweat slicked bangs from his forehead, "Fuck you're so gorgeous." The hunter mumbles.

Gabriel whines sharply at that and sucks harder, bobbing his head frantically in Sam's lap. Sam gasps and breaths harshly, his breath coming in gulps and pants. "Gabe, fuck babe," He gasps out, "gonna make me come." And Gabriel pulls back, just a little, just enough to wrap his lips firmly around the tip of the hunter's cock and wrap his hand around the length, pumping furiously. Sam curses and his thighs tense up and his stomach convulses before he's coming thick and hard down the archangel's throat.

Gabriel swallows and pulls away, pressing sloppy kisses to Sam's hip bone, "Fucking love the way you taste, Sammy." He mutters before crawling up the man's body to press their lips together. Sam moans and wraps his arms around the archangel's waist, hugging Gabriel to him. Gabriel moans against Sam's mouth, rubbing his hard cock against the hunter's body, rocking his hips desperately.

Sam reaches a hand down to wrap around Gabriel's cock, pumping his lover steadily, twisting his wrist up as he reaches the tip. Gabriel pulls his mouth off of Sam's, pressing his forehead into Sam's neck, panting against the warm skin. The archangel whines and comes with barely a dozen strokes of the hunter's hand. Sam smiles and presses a kiss to Gabriel's temple, "I love you." He says gently.

"I love you too Sammy." Gabriel says breathlessly against Sam's neck.

**End**


	4. Chapter Four: Nightmares

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Team Free Love  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 570**  
**Chapter: 4/?**  
**Pairings: Team Free Love****  
****Spoilers: As long as you know Cas and Gabe you'll be fine**  
**Warnings: ficlet**  
**Summary: A series of fics for the pairing Team Free Love or Dean/Sam/Cas/Gabriel. Rating varies per chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: I know, I'm crappy and I keep giving you these short little ficlets. I swear I'll work on something long for all our boys in the next chapter.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Team Free Love_

_Chapter Four: Nightmares_

Castiel combed his fingers through Dean's hair, smiling at the blissed out look on the hunter's face. Dean's face was slack with exhaustion and still high from endorphins. A tiny smile tilted his lips upward as he let Cas touch and pet him, running steady hands through his hair and down his back or across his chest. "I love you." Castiel whispered, cupping Dean's jaw with his hand, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Cas." Dean mumbled, his eyes falling shut.

"Sleep. I'll watch over you." Castiel said and Dean nodded, turning over onto his side and letting the angel spoon behind him. Cas pressed himself against Dean's back, wrapping an arm around the hunter's waist, holding him tightly.

Dean slept for maybe an hour before the nightmares came. He shuddered and jerked in Castiel's arms. Castiel frowned and sat up a little, shaking Dean's shoulder, "Dean?" Dean whimpered, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. Dean gasped and a strangled sob rose from his throat, "No…" he whispered, "no no no."

"Dean, wake up." Castiel said, shaking Dean harder.

"No, please no" Dean's voice was strangled, tears sliding out from behind tightly clenched eyelids, "please no, not Cas."

"Dean, baby, wake up." Castiel shook Dean harder, "It's just a dream, wake up."

Dean's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath, his body trembling, "Cas?" He whimpered.

"I'm right here, Dean, it was only a nightmare." Cas said, pulling Dean into his arms. The hunter wrapped his arms tightly around the angel, burying his face in Cas' chest. Dean's body shook, but he was trying to hold back his sobs. "It's okay, it's okay." Castiel mumbled, kissing the top of Dean's head, rubbing his back soothingly, "Let it out, Dean, it's okay." Dean trembled in his arms and Castiel held him tighter, murmuring sweet things into his ear.

"It was…" Dean took a shuddering breath, "You were human again. And you were dying…and god Cas, there was so much blood."

"Shh," Castiel slid his hands up to cup Dean's face and make the man look at him, "I'm okay Dean, I am right here. It was just a dream."

"I know," Dean said, "I know, but…you weren't moving. I was so scared."

Cas thumbed the tears away from Dean's cheeks, kissing him softly. "Just a nightmare," He said when he pulled back, "I am right here and nothing is taking me away from you ever again." Dean finally nodded, giving Castiel a watery smile. Castiel smiled back and kissed him once more, "Now, can you go back to sleep?"

"I never sleep well without Gabe here." Dean mumbled, closing his eyes and placing his head back down on Cas' chest.

"I know you don't." Castiel said, wrapping his arms back around Dean's waist, "Try? For me?"

"'kay." Dean mumbled, drifting back off to sleep a few minutes later.

"I will keep you safe." Castiel whispered, kissing Dean on the forehead.

**End**


	5. Chapter Five: Lazy Mornings

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Team Free Love  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 575**  
**Chapter: 5/?**  
**Pairings: Team Free Love****  
****Spoilers: As long as you know Cas and Gabe you'll be fine**  
**Warnings: ficlet, fluff**  
**Summary: A series of fics for the pairing Team Free Love or Dean/Sam/Cas/Gabriel. Rating varies per chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: ****Anon said: How about the four of them having a lazy morning in with lots of cuddling and fluff. Thanks again!**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Team Free Love_

_Chapter Five: Lazy Mornings_

Sam nuzzled his face into the back of Gabriel's neck, pressing lazy kisses into the pale skin. Gabriel hummed happily, tilting his head back so Sam could press a kiss to his lips. "Good morning." Gabriel said, amused. Sam chuckled, tightening his hold on the archangel's waist.

"Go back to sleep." Dean grunted into Gabriel's chest, looking up at the archangel and his little brother with a sleepy glare.

Gabriel laughed, kissing Dean on top of the head, "Don't be grumpy."

"Dean's always grumpy." Sam said, sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

"I am not, bitch." Dean grumbled.

"Are too, jerk." Sam snorted, "Must be your old age."

"I'm older, Sammy, not old."

"Hush now, both of you." Castiel said, pressing his chest against Dean's back and resting his chin on the freckled shoulder. The angel ran a hand down the hunter's side in a soothing motion and Dean sighed happily.

The four dozed a little longer, exchanging lazy kisses when they woke before settling back down. Finally, Dean woke to use the bathroom. He wiggled out of Gabriel and Cas' arms and walked to the bathroom to relieve himself. He washed his hands and came back, flopping back down on the bed between Gabriel and Castiel.

Castiel chuckled and pulled Dean back up in between him and Gabriel, kissing him softly. "We should probably get you and Sam something to eat soon." Cas mused, rubbing Dean's tummy softly.

"I second that motion." Sam said, sitting up a little, his back resting against the pillows.

"Gabe and I'll go make something." Cas said, getting out of bed.

"But Cassie," Gabriel whined, "I could just snap up something."

"Cas likes to cook, Gabe." Dean snorted, "Humor him."

Castiel turned pink at the comment and Gabriel laughed, climbing out of bed. "Alright Cassie, let's go cook our boys some breakfast then." The two left and Dean crawled closer to Sam, wrapping an arm around his waist and dropping his head on his little brother's chest.

"Comfortable?" Sam asked, wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulders.

"Shut up," Dean mumbled, "I can still kick your ass."

"I'm shutting right up." Sam said.

"Good." Dean replied, craning his head up to kiss his brother softly. Sam hummed softly and tilted his head down to press his lips firmer against Dean's.

"How do you still taste good even with morning breath?" Sam asked.

Dean chuckled, tangling his legs with Sam's, "Must be a gift." He said.

Gabriel and Castiel walked back in the room a few minutes later with a tray of fruit, bacon, pancakes, and coffee. They spent the next few minutes feeding each other little bites of food and sipping coffee. Dean nearly fell off the bed laughing when Gabriel smeared syrup over Sam's face. He was far less amused when Sam did the same to him.

**End**


End file.
